Kill Tom La venganza
by Desire Black
Summary: La novia despierta del coma después de mucho tiempo... Perdio a su amada hija y ahora clama furiosa por su venganza... Lean esta historia basada en la súper película y critíquenle lo que quieran con reviews. Bye.
1. El inicio

**Kill Tom... La venganza (Parte 1)**

**Por Desire Black**

**1.El inicio**

****

****

****

- ¿Piensas que soy sádico, pequeña? No, espero que no. Quiero creer que aún en este estado eres capaz de entender que solo hago lo más conveniente y lo justo. Y es más, incluso quiero que sepas que soy masoquista, tan masoquista como para hacer esto a lo que me has orillado... Crucio

Estás palabras resonaron en sus oídos lejanamente, como en un sueño, mientras se hallaba tendida en el suelo, jadeando entrecortadamente y tan herida que ni siquiera hizo el intento de esquivar aquella maldición imperdonable, que al instante recibió su cuerpo maltrecho, ocasionándole un dolor inimaginable, seguramente porque provenía de él, el único con el poder de causar tal dolor. Sintió como en una descarga eléctrica todos los impulsos dolorosos de sus nervios fueran activados, causándole que retorciera involuntariamente sus piernas contra su torso en posición fetal, en un inútil intento de aminorar el dolor solo para que sobreviniera a ella una nueva oleada más intensa, sintiendo como si un carnicero clavará un garfio en su piel y al jalarlo se llevará pedazos de carne en el, aunque su piel estuviera intacta. Solo deseaba que parara, que él terminara lo que había venido a hacer y que acabara con su dolor de una vez por todas terminando con su vida. Pero él no parecía querer detenerse y ella no soportaría por mucho tiempo más. Sentía como poco a poco, a causa del dolor, su mente empezaba a distorsionarse dejando incluso de saber quien era ella. En el momento en que sintió que sus barreras mentales serían abatidas y posiblemente caería en la locura permanente, su cerebro en una medida extrema hizo caer a su cuerpo en estado de coma, casi eliminando todos sus signos vitales. Ella se encontraba ahí inmóvil, lo que le hizo entender a él que había terminado todo ya.

Él se encontró ahí observando el inmóvil cuerpo de ella con una especie de... ¿ternura? Sin duda, aún ahí tendida, completamente herida, desgarrada y moribunda, le seguía pareciendo bella, la más bella de todas, pero tenía que pagar... aunque con eso se llevará lo último de lo que alguna vez pudo tener de alma. Le sorprendía que hubiera soportado tanto la maldición. La mayoría no soportaba más de unos instantes, retorciéndose y aullando del dolor, incluso suplicando por su asquerosa vida. Pero ella no, se había dado el lujo de conservar su dignidad sin emitir ni un pequeño quejido de dolor, aunque las leves gotas de sangre que habían manado de sus ojos le revelaba todo lo que había soportado. Vaya, todavía podía maravillarlo la fuerza y fiereza tan grande que se hallaba en ese que parecía ser un débil cuerpo de mujer.

- ¿Por qué no le diste a esa maldita perra el Avada Kedavra? ¿Por qué le diste la mínima posibilidad de que siga con vida? Ella merecía morir lo más horrendamente posible... ¿Por qué le has dado esa oportunidad? – pregunto a su lado con rabia una bella rubia con un gran ojo azul eléctrico, mientras el otro permanecía tapado con un parche. Sus ojos refulgieron con odio mirando en dirección al cuerpo, en apariencia inerte, de su gran enemiga. Se veía más que dispuesta para darle 'el tiro de gracia'.

- Porque aun tengo la absurda esperanza de volverla a ver... Si logra sobrevivir a esto, con gusto la estaré esperando para que busque su venganza...

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

Esta la primera parte de este capitulo. Después subire la segunda parte a este mismo capitulo.Reviews please!!


	2. Cobrando una traición

BUSHIDO

GI (Honestidad y justicia)

_Esmérate en ser honesto en tus asuntos con la gente. Cree en la justicia, la tuya, no la de otras personas. Para el verdadero samurai no hay tonos grises en cuanto a honestidad y justicia._

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··.

La misma moribunda chica que había quedado en coma aquel día, ahora se encontraba de pie, cuatro años después, observando una, que parecía ser, común casa de un suburbio perdido de Londres. Era un soleado día de marzo a media tarde y todo parecía encontrarse en relativa calma, con la rutina normal de todos los días, madres que llevaban las compras, niños jugando alegremente por la banqueta, hombres paseando a sus perros... nada anormal, un típico suburbio muggle. Ella observo de un lado a otro, pero no observo nada que la alertara. Avanzo decididamente hacia la casa, ahí estaba a quien venía a buscar...

Ahora, totalmente recuperada, parecía otra persona, muy distinta a la que se encontró aquella vez en esa situación de vida o muerte. Su largo cabello, refulgía con la luz del sol, arrancándole destellos. Venía vestida muy muglemente, con una chamarra de piel negra entreabierta, una blusa blanca fina muy justa al cuerpo y unos jeans azules a la cadera. En su piel apenas había señales de las torturas sufridas, pero en sus ojos castaño oscuro se observaba una furia incontenible, de alguien que había tenido que esperar largo tiempo por su venganza. Ya había acabado con la primera y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella.

Avanzo sigilosamente hacia la casa. Al parecer no se encontraba nadie. Al llegar ante la puerta susurro suavemente 'Alohomora' consiguiendo abrir la cerradura. Avanzo unos pocos pasos más con todos sus sentidos bien alertas. En eso un pequeño ruido, casi imperceptible para el oído humano la alerto, agachándose en ese instante para esquivar por poco un rayo verde mortal, que dio en unos de los jarrones del recibidor. Al instante se levanto y mirando hacia al frente, encontró a su agresora, una joven mujer, casi de su edad, no muy alta, delgada y con una larga y esponjada melena castaño claro. Era Hermione Granger. La reconoció al instante, recordándola de un pasado que le parecía muy lejano, en el que incluso habían sido amigas. Pero eso había quedado muy atrás, era un pasado al cual nunca volverían.

- Nos volvemos a ver 'amiga' – dijo sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa torcida la joven enfurecida, aunque aparentaba no estarlo, mientras observaba fijamente a su contrincante, la castaña, esperando el menor descuido para irse sobre ella y acabarla ahí mismo.

- Vaya, veo que por fin has regresado... pero no por mucho tiempo – le contesto bastante arrogante, aunque se notaba una levísima nota de terror en su voz, que la hizo pronunciar aún más la sonrisa de la novia. - ¿Cómo conseguiste encontrar la casa? – pregunto algo molesta la castaña.

- Ya ves, tengo mis contactos aún, y tú sabes lo persuasiva que puedo ser a veces... - dijo tranquilamente.

Entendiendo al instante a lo que se refería, Hermione le espeto- ¿Qué le hiciste a Viktor? ¿Dónde esta? ¡¡Dímelo maldita o te juro que...!! – estaba dispuesta a todo.

- Tú aquí no estás en posición de amenazarme – replico con furia la chica – pero ya que lo preguntas, él se encuentra bien físicamente, realmente no me resulto muy difícil sacarle la información, además de que imagine que él sería tu guardián secreto. Eres tan predecible... - dijo con sorna – Pero... mentalmente creo que no se encuentra muy bien, porque, como comprenderás, no podía permitir que siguiera pensando cosas equivocadas de ti. Vaya, debiste haber visto la cara que puso cuando lo puse al tanto de quien eres en realidad, una mortífaga que aún sigue trabajando para el Dark Lord como espía en el ministerio, haciéndose pasar por una mojigata empleada en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y que además es gran amiga de el-estúpido-niño-que-vivió. Y le dije la verdad sobre lo que paso el tiempo durante el cual todos creyeron que eras prisionera de Tom, en el cual en realidad te encontrabas entrenándote y trabajando para él como una asesina.

- No importa, Viktor no te creerá, el confía mucho en mí y sabe que yo nunca sería así. – dijo satisfecha Hermione.

- No lo subestimes tanto... - dijo en un tono de voz como si reprendiera a un niño pequeño - ¿Acaso crees que es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de con quien vive? Él ya sospechaba de ti y con la información que le di empezó a entender todo... las salidas nocturnas, las extrañas cosas que sucedían sin causa aparente, todos los planes fallidos de la orden, todos los intentos de asesinato de Potter, el porque accediste a casarte con él... Como verás, él ya no vive en el engaño y así fue como conseguí que me diera la dirección. Y hasta incluso casi fue conmovedor, si es que aún tuviera sentimientos, el ver como con lágrimas me pedía que acabará contigo. Te aseguro, la haré con gusto.

- Te matamos una vez... no será muy difícil hacerlo de nuevo.

- Y como un fénix, surgiré otra vez de mis cenizas.... Pensé que ya te habías convencido que yo soy muy difícil de matar... - dijo con aire despectivo Black Mamba (su nombre clave) – Aún no entiendo porque Tom te unió a nosotras, si eres una sangre sucia.

- Porque soy la mejor. Nadie puede superarme, incluso tú no estás a mi nivel. Ya ahora te lo demostrare aquí mismo – dijo en tono de satisfacción la castaña.

- Eso era antes, y solo porque siempre has sido una sabelotodo insufrible que no soporta el fracaso. Pero yo soy diferente. Yo he caído muchas veces y siempre me levanto, más fuerte que antes. Y esta no es la excepción. Te puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que yo te supero en cualquier tipo de magia. Tengo un poder con el cual tú solo podrías soñar, y que te voy a demostrar matándote. Tú eres una de las personas con las que disfrutaré más hacerlo, aunque mereces mil veces más, simplemente matándote no pagas todo lo que me hiciste - dijo suavemente, pero después replico con furia - Yo confiaba en ti, pude incluso haber dado hasta mi vida por ti, pero así me pagaste, con una traición imperdonable. Ahora te demostrare como me cobro yo las traiciones... Sabes puede sonar patético pero... aún no entiendo porque me hiciste eso por órdenes de Tom, con todo lo que él te desprecia, con la mirada de asco que siempre te dirigía. ¿Por qué preferiste serle fiel a él?

- Tú porque crees... - dijo la castaña con sarcasmo y luego le replico con odio – Harry... Nunca debiste de habérmelo quitado. Yo lo amaba, siempre lo ame... Pero tenías que llegar tú, a arruinarlo todo... Se enamoró de ti, lo volviste loco y yo... otra vez tuve que aguantarme siendo solo su amiga, la que siempre estaba ahí para él, la que nunca se quejaba, la que nunca podría ser nada más que su amiga. Cuantas veces me tuve que aguantar el verlos juntos y no irme sobre ustedes con toda clase de maldiciones... incluso llegue a desear que se murieran... así ya no estarían restregándome en la cara todo lo que se amaban... o es decir lo que él te amaba, porque tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso...

- Tienes razón y a la vez te equivocas. Hubo una época, cuando todavía me dejaba llevar por mis emociones, en que sí, lo amé. Solía desear desesperada y patéticamente que algún día me hiciera caso. Pero como bien sabes, en ese tiempo jamás lo hizo. No sabes lo que sufrí por eso, tanto que hasta desee morir... así fue como me convencí que los sentimientos no sirven para nada, solo te atan a personas que no lo merecen y fue por venganza que acepte andar con él, lo envolví y luego lo abandone, para que viera que fue lo que sentí... porque a mi nadie me desprecia y luego puede venir a que lo ame otra vez.... Pero si ya sabías que ya no lo amaba, ¿por que insistes en que yo te lo quite? Por mi te lo podías haber quedado.

- Porque no fue suficiente para él que lo dejaras. Él seguía y creo que sigue amándote. Yo intente hacerlo olvidarte, con mi amor y le di todo, pero él simplemente no quiso dejar de amarte. Aún sigue sin querer creer quien eres realmente. Lo peor fue soportar esas horas de pasión y oírlo gritar tu nombre, dormido, despierto... no pude soportarlo más... así supe que él nunca me ha pertenecido y que nunca lo hará. Por eso me uní a mi señor, él es el único que me podría dar el poder suficiente para acabar contigo. Sin ti en medio de nosotros, él se daría cuenta de que la única que lo ha amado y siempre lo hará soy yo. Aunque después me di cuenta de que ni aún matándote, te olvidó, y ahora sé que nunca lo hará. Y lo odio por eso, no descansare hasta verlo muerto, maldito imbécil... - pero con un tono melancólico añadió – Pero, aunque no lo creas, aún añoro nuestra amistad... lo bien que solíamos llevarnos. Tantas cosas que compartimos... Fue algo idiota de mi parte cambiar eso por alguien que no lo valía. Créeme, si pudiera regresar el tiempo, lo haría. Pero ya no podemos volver atrás.

- Yo también quisiera regresar... pero eso es imposible... - dijo con un dejo de tristeza. – Pero creo que ya fue suficiente parloteo. A empezar lo que vine a hacer – y antes de que la castaña pudiera reaccionar hizo un rápido movimiento hacia delante, teniendo cuidado de agacharse para esquivar la fuerte patada de la castaña y la tomo por el cuello, aventándola hacia la pared y estrangulándola con una mano, con una fuerza descomunal, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de controlarla, pero en un descuido Hermione musito un hechizo y lanzo un rayo rojo, por lo cual Black Mamba tuvo que soltarla y apenas pudo esquivarlo, aunque la hirió en el hombro.

Se incorporo rápidamente y lanzo un fuerte maleficio, el cual Hermione trato de detener creando un escudo mental ayudado con magia pero ante la consternación de esta, fue fácilmente atravesado por el hechizo, dándole de lleno en la cara, y al instante le brotaron espantosos furúnculos cerca de la frente, haciéndole que le ardieran los ojos y obstruyéndole la visión, lo cual la dejaba en desventaja frente a su contrincante. Esta sonrío satisfecha, y le lanzo un fatal rayo directo hacia el pecho pero la castaña en una demostración de gran habilidad, lo esquivo echándose hacia un lado. La novia hizo una mueca visiblemente disgustada, sabia que había conseguido saber de donde provenía el hechizo que le lanzaba gracias a que podía distinguir su aura, aunque no pudiera verla. Sin duda le estaba complicando las cosas, si tuviera algo de decencia se suicidaría pero ya sabía que ni idea tenía de lo que era la dignidad. "Alégrate, al fin y al cabo si esto no se pone difícil, no sería tan satisfactorio" pensó para si misma. En eso, la castaña se abalanzo contra ella en un ataque suicida y la lanzo hacia una mesilla de centro de cristal, rompiéndola al caer encima de ella, incrustándole numerosos pedazos de cristal en el cuerpo causándole un gran dolor, pero del cual no emitió ningún sonido de queja, ella ya había tenido que soportar dolores más grandes. En eso, en el momento en que la castaña (que se había aplicado ya la contramaldición de los furúnculos) se acercaba a darle un golpe fatal, ella estiro el brazo y tomo un trozo de cristal bastante grande que se le encajo en la mano, pero ni así dejo de sujetarlo fuertemente y con el otro brazo lanzo fuertemente a la castaña contra la pared de la cocina, la cual se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente y se quedo un poco atontada por el impacto. Se deslizo lentamente hacia al suelo y estaba dispuesta a atravesarle la garganta con el vidrio cuando escucho un ruido que la desconcertó... Eran ruidos de pasos que se acercaban como si bajarán de las escaleras y ella inmediatamente se puso en posición de defensa, esperando impaciente a la persona que se acercaba. "Acaso habría más personas en la casa" pensó un poco alarmada. Si así era habría sido un grave descuido de su parte que le podría costar muy caro...

Preparándose para lo que fuera que pasaría, oyó que los pasos se detenían y lo que vio la desconcertó. Era una pequeña niña que no sobrepasaría los cuatro años. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y muy alborotado, aunque en una forma diferente al de su madre, como si no se peinara nunca y unos ojos verde esmeralda que le resultaron muy conocidos... Ni siquiera se pregunto quien sería su padre, era muy obvio..."Así que ella tiene una hija, la muy perra" pensó.

La niña todavía se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y al parecer todavía no había visto lo que pasaba ahí. Dulcemente dijo – Mami, ¿no te ha pasado nada? Escuche ruidos de cosas que rompían y pensé que se te habían caí... - no continuo diciendo nada más porque ya se había acercado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y con gran susto se acerco a su madre, que ya había reaccionado y había conseguido ponerse de pie torpemente. La niña pregunto asustada – Mami, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Por que tienes todas esas heridas? ¿Y quien es esa señora? – dijo mirando a la extraña con mucha desconfianza.

- Marianne, es solo una amiga de mamá que ha venido a visitarla... ¿Por qué no vas arriba a jugar mientras mamá trata asuntos muy importantes con su 'amiga' – dijo Hermione en un tono de voz maternal.

La novia la observo fijamente, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella y le dijo suavemente, dejando su voz impasible y fría - Si, solo estamos charlando... Mucho gusto en conocerte aunque... ¿sabes?... yo también tenía una hijita, que si viviera tendría tu misma edad – no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima saliera de su ojo... Ver a esa niña e imaginar que esa edad tendría su hija si viviera, era duro para ella, más que cualquier tipo de dolor físico, era el dolor de su alma, algo tan profundo que simplemente no olvidaría... recordaba que por ella (su hija) era que había empezado todo y que por eso era por lo que clamaba venganza.

- Pero mami, no quiero dejarte, esa señora no me da confianza...

- No me repliques y vete a tu habitación – dijo la castaña en un tono de voz que no admitía réplica. Muy a su pesar, la niña se marcho, subiendo las escaleras, dejando a su madre, aunque tenía la horrible impresión de que si la dejaba, ya nunca la volvería a ver.

- ¿Quieres tomar el té? – pregunto con una extraña amabilidad la castaña.

- Está bien – acepto, viendo el extraño giro que daban las cosas, cuando hacia un instante se estaban enfrentando en un combate de vida o muerte.

- Mira – le dijo la castaña – sé que la que te hice fue muy duro, pero déjalo atrás, aunque sea solo por mi hija, ella necesita a su madre – continuo la castaña con un tono apremiante en la voz.

- Nada de lo que hayas hecho en estos tres años cambiara mi decisión de matarte, ni siquiera el que te hayas embarazado. – dijo retomando otra vez su tono frío de voz, carente de sentimientos. – Tú decides cuando quieres morir... ¿Hoy? ¿Mañana? ¿El próximo año? La fecha no importa... eso no cambiara que cumpla mi venganza.

- Entonces te pediré que al menos no nos enfrentemos delante de mi hija, si al menos conservas algo de racionalidad en tu desquiciada mente.

- Créeme que puedo estar ansiosa por llevar acabo mi venganza, pero no te mataré enfrente de tu hija – dijo un poco fastidiada.

- Bueno, gracias... eso es una sorpresa, es más de lo que esperaba de ti, de lo que Tom me hizo creer que eras capaz de hacer... Bueno acabemos de una vez con este asunto... A unas pocas cuadras de aquí se encuentra un campo de fútbol. Nos encontraremos ahí al la medianoche, vestidas únicamente con túnicas negras y nos batiremos en duelo a muerte. ¿Está bien? Pero ahora déjame prepararle el almuerzo a mi hija... - dijo con impaciencia Hermione al mismo tiempo que tomaba una caja de cereal y se disponía a servirlo en un plato.

- A mi me da igual... si así quieres morir que así sea... – dijo la novia todavía sin confiar mucho en su palabra.

Al final, decidió que lo mejor sería irse y prepararse para el duelo, cuando escucho un ruido metálico proveniente de donde estaba la castaña. Eso la alerto e hizo que tomara lo primero que encontró, mientras escuchaba que le decía la castaña:- Muérete perra – al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un disparo con un arma oculta detrás del cereal, en un intento desesperado de Hermione de tomarla por sorpresa, ya que sabía que su contrincante no conocía lo mortal que podía ser aquello con lo que la atacaba, y que no era solo una 'varita de metal'. Al mismo tiempo en que ella trataba de esquivarlo, le dio en el hombro, que empezó a sangrar profusamente. "¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto y entonces ella empuño lo que tenía en la mano (que resulto ser el pedazo de cristal que tenía anteriormente) y con una puntería escalofriante, fue a dar en la vena yugular e incluso la atravesó, perforando todo lo que encontró a su paso, causándole la muerte instantánea.

Se acerco lentamente al cuerpo inerte y como última muestra de respeto, le cerró los ojos al tiempo que susurraba – Adiós... amiga... - e inmediatamente escucho un pequeño respingo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que la niña había observado todo y que tenía una expresión de horror en la cara sin decidirse sobre lo que haría.

Ella la observo con un poco de ternura, que incluso hasta un poco de pena por ella, por lo cual le dijo – Vaya... no quería hacer esto enfrente de ti, pero tu madre se lo busco. Si en el futuro, aún sigues sintiendo en carne viva este dolor, tienes derecho de ir a buscarme y cobrar tu venganza... Te esteré esperando, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, pero es mejor que te prepares porque yo no te la dejaré tan fácil... - y diciendo esto se alejo, dejando a la niña con una expresión de perplejidad y desconcierto, como si creyera que todo eso solo hubiera sido una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla de la que quisiera despertar... Sonrió tristemente, era la segunda venganza que cumplía y eso la hacía sentirse un poco más en paz. Ahora estaba un poco más cerca de su verdadero objetivo: Tom.

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.·

Gracias por los reviews que recibí, ellos me animaron a continuarla. Por favor manden otra vez y díganme si les gusto la continuación. Cambio y fuera.

Desire Black


	3. Amargo despertar

_REI (cortesía)_

_Los samuráis no tienen razón alguna para ser crueles. No necesitan probar su fuerza. Un samurai es cortés incluso con sus enemigos; no solo es respetado por su energía en la batalla, también por su manera de tratar a los otros. La verdadera fuerza interna de un samurai se vuelve aparente en tiempos difíciles. _

··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.··.¸··. ··.¸··.

_**Amargo despertar**_

La escena del crimen era espeluznante, en la llamada "masacre de la boda". El lugar, era una diminuta capilla situada en un pequeño pueblo inglés. Y en ese lugar se encontraba el investigador del caso, Blaise Zabini, del departamento de Desastres y Catástrofes mágicas, y que, como de costumbre, tenía mucho trabajo. Era un joven hombre de largo cabello negro, sujeto en una cola, con una piel muy pálida y vestido de traje negro, como solía ir siempre cuando iba a una escena de crimen, para no levantar dudas y sospechas entre los muggles. Se podría decir que lucía muy atractivo, de no ser por el lugar en que se encontraba y la expresión de su rostro, tan fría y calculadora, como si lo que estaba observando sucediera todos los días.

Lentamente y con cuidado se acerco a los cadáveres, buscando la más mínima pista que le pudiera conducir al culpable de tan atroz crimen. Por lo que podía ver en la escena del crimen y a juzgar por el estado en que se encontraban los cadáveres, se podía deducir que hacía unas pocas horas que habían sucedido los asesinatos y que incluso había sucedido cuando se encontraba aquellas personas celebrando una boda. Sin duda, a alguien no le había parecido que se llevara a cabo esa boda, y había recurrido a un método extremo para impedirla, que aunque era muy sádico, sin duda había sido efectivo.

Al darle vuelta a algunos cuerpos, para reconocer la identidad de los asesinados, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de repugnancia. Los rostros y cuerpos de aquellas personas se encontraban casi destrozados e incluso algunas caras eran irreconocibles. Solo por sus vestimentas se pudo dar cuenta de que eran muggles y que seguramente por eso no habían podido defenderse de ese feroz ataque. Le sorprendió que aunque era seguro que los habían herido a todos bastante, no hubiera casi salpicaduras de sangre como esperaba encontrar y aunque se habían ensañado cruelmente con ellos, todos tenían la inconfundible marca de ser exterminados por un Avada Kedavra. Sin duda, todo eso era obra de profesionales, posiblemente mortífagos expertos en matar a sangre fría, los que solían ejecutar misiones de asesinatos clave, de personas incómodas para la organización. Si fuera un desquiciado psicópata como ellos, hasta podría haber admirado su trabajo.

Lo que se preguntaba era el porque habían atacado a unos simples muggles, cuando podrían haber enviado a mortífagos novatos. ¿Por qué se habían molestado en utilizar a los mejores?

Para responderse se dirigió a la que sin duda era la figura más relevante del lugar, la novia, con un largo vestido blanco, la cual se encontraba en posición fetal y a la que, sus largos cabellos le ocultaban el rostro. Al verle el cuello y cuerpo, se indigno bastante de la forma en que se habían ensañado con ella, dado el estado en que se encontraba, esperando un hijo. Noto que sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de heridas y golpes, tantos que le resulto increíble, ya que aparte se veía la huella clara de que le habían lanzado varios tipos de potentes maleficios.

Acerco delicadamente su mano a la cara de ella y la volteo para ver su rostro y al verlo quedo impactado, que lo soltó inmediatamente. Sin duda eso le aclaraba todo. Reconocía ese rostro, había conocido a esa mujer en el colegio y lo último que había sabido de ella había sido por rumores que habían corrido, a los cuales no daba crédito, afirmando que ella era una mortífaga, pero nunca lo había creído sabiendo quien era ella y sus antecedentes. Todo eso era increíble. Y ahí se encontraba ella frente a sus ojos, confirmándoselo. Ahora entendía porque habían cometido esos asesinatos en masa y con tanta saña. Sin duda se trataba de alguna venganza por parte de los mortífagos... era incluso creíble que el mismo Voldemort la hubiera llevado a cabo.

Toco suavemente el rostro de aquella bella mujer, que aún muerta seguía siéndolo, tanto o más que cuando la había conocido, cuando era estudiante. "No sé como se atrevió alguien a hacerle esto a una mujer tan fiera y hermosa como lo eras tú" dijo sin pensar, más para si mismo, que para la persona que tenía frente a él.

Al instante de sentir el roce de la mano por su piel, algo de la mente de aquella novia pareció despertar ligeramente de su letargo de coma, haciéndola escupir por reflejo, dándole una señal a Blaise de que la vida de aquella mujer aún no había llegado a su fin...

* * *

El lugar era totalmente diferente y ya había pasado algunos meses desde la masacre. Era el aséptico corredor del prestigioso hospital privado mágico "Max Charbel" de la capital británica. En el se veía caminando sensualmente y a la vez silbando descaradamente fuerte para encontrarse en un hospital, una despampanante rubia, que tenía como señal más relevante un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Ella, notando un descuido del personal, se introdujo a un pequeño armario a la derecha del final del corredor y salio de él luciendo un uniforme de enfermera muy entallado y con minifalda, que se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo y haciendo que resaltará sus curvas, cosa que fue notada y apreciada por los enfermos y medibrujos que ahí se encontraban. Resultaba simpático el parche colocado en su ojo, con una pequeña cruz roja para hacer juego con el atuendo y prosiguió su caminar y su largo y sonoro silbido, dándole un ligero aspecto de estar chiflada. Las verdaderas enfermeras al cruzarse con ella la miraban despectivamente y cuchicheando por su espalda. "Vaya, aún me siguen viendo como antes, como una loca, aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo" pensó, aunque realmente no le importaba como antes. Así descaradamente se dirigió sin prisa hacia su destino, el último piso, en el que se albergaban a los pacientes que tenían que pasar ahí una larga estancia, especialmente los que se encontraban en estado de coma. Ahí estaba alguien a quien esperaba no tener que volver a ver nunca. Su rival, que no había sucumbido a la emboscada que le habían tendido hacia poco tiempo, y seguía todavía con vida, tenía mucha suerte, pero no le duraría por mucho tiempo más.

Así sus pasos se detuvieron enfrente de la habitación 13 y a través del cristal podía observarse la silueta de una mujer acostada. Sonrío satisfecha, según los informes ahí se encontraba. Entro sigilosamente al cuarto privado en el que se encontraba su presa, que aunque parecía inconsciente, no hizo que eso la hiciera confiarse, ya que antes ya le habían tendido trampas por el estilo. Ya adentro, se alegro de que todo fuera según al plan. De un gran bolso que llevaba colgando, saco un pequeño frasquito con un líquido incoloro pero peligroso, porque era uno de los más potentes venenos conocidos por los magos, ya que llegaba directamente al corazón pocos segundos después de ser ingerido, provocándole que se paralizará completamente, con lo que se podía hacer pasar el asesinato por muerte natural. Ahí se quedo observándole por unos segundos, viendo como ella respiraba tranquilamente, sin temer por lo que pudiera ocurrirle. Sin un poco de compasión, le acerco lentamente el líquido mortal a sus labios... solo unos centímetros y haría contacto...

En eso, sintió una gran punzada de dolor en el antebrazo, que le servía de aviso de su señor. Inesperadamente un búho negro paso volando desde la puerta hacia ella y le dejo una carta con el sello inconfundible del Lord. La abrió rápidamente y lo que leyó no le gusto nada.

_Aborta la misión. Será mejor que no acabaremos con ella de esta manera, tan misericordiosa, tan cobarde. Eso nos rebajaría al nivel de simples asesinos... nosotros somos algo más que eso... No te preocupes pequeña, volverás a verla y así podrás acabar con ella de la forma que te plazca..._

Ella arrugo el pergamino con fuerza y lo quemo con un movimiento de varita. Dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, haciendo una rabieta muy infantil. Le habían negado uno de sus caprichos y eso la ponía de mal humor... pero sabía que si no obedecía al Dark Lord, seguro a ella le iría peor.

- Por esta vez te salvaste maldita, pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos no te salvará ni el mismo Lord – dijo con profundo desprecio a la mujer inconsciente y se alejo de ahí dando grandes zancadas, dándole la oportunidad a la mujer de recuperarse y cobrarse su venganza...

* * *

Era el mismo cuarto del hospital en el que se hallaba inconsciente la mujer, en un largo letargo que parecía que nunca tendría fin. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo ahí y los pagos de su atención eran pagados anónimamente, sin que nadie pudiera develar un poco cual era la identidad de aquella enigmática mujer ni el motivo que le había causado quedar así. Las investigaciones del caso se habían cerrado hacía tiempo, después de haber encontrado al investigador del caso muerto, por un Avada Kedavra y claras señas de un ajustamiento de cuentas y el expediente había desaparecido misteriosamente... parecía que aunque el investigador parecía conocer la identidad de la persona, no había podido (o no había querido) decirle como se encontraba a alguien que pudiera conocerla, por lo que todo ese tiempo no recibió ninguna otra visita más y parecía totalmente olvidada.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo ahí y los medibrujos pronosticaban que nunca volvería en sí, y que lo más humano sería dejarla descansar en paz. Pero ellos poco sabían de la gran batalla interna que tenía la mujer para despertar... luchaba por despertar de esa horrible pesadilla de no poder moverse y ser prisionera de su propio cuerpo. Su lucha parecía no tener fin. Al fin, uno de aquellos largos días, en una noche y aletargada noche de octubre, una pequeña gotera que había en el techo, hizo que le cayera una pequeña y fría gota de agua, haciendo que todos sus nervios se activarán, como si solo hubieran esperado eso para despertar, y ella por fin pudo salir de ese trance en el que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos rápidamente e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, la luz le lastimaba los ojos, hacia tanto tiempo que no la veía... Los volvió a abrir reaccionando por fin. Miro hacia su mano detenidamente, quería saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí... Cuatro pequeñas marcas encontró... Cuatro años... ¿Tanto tiempo? Inmediatamente los horribles recuerdos de ese espantoso día resonaron en su muerte... Recordó que había estado a punto de casarse, con su novio de algún tiempo y se encontraba con sus buenas amigas, todo parecía marchar como lo había planeado... y después, después todo salió mal. Apareció él, con sus excompañeras y habían acabado con todos ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para defenderlos, ya que a ella le había tocado la peor parte de todo eso... Pero si todo eso había pasado, no podía explicarse como podía encontrarse todavía con vida... ¿Como era eso posible? De pronto recordando lo que estuvo rondando en su mente durante tantos meses de inconsciencia, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, para mirar su estómago, pero este se encontraba plano. "Mi bebé... ¿Qué paso con mi bebé?" pensó pero la respuesta llego rápidamente a su cerebro... La había perdido... toda su razón de existir, había desaparecido. Lanzo un grito desgarrador, que rompió con el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. No le importaba si la oían, ya no le importaba nada. De sus ojos empezaron a salir grandes lágrimas, que aunque ella las trataba de frenar, seguían sin querer dejar de salir. Lloraba, quizás como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, como había jurado que nunca lo haría, pero esa era la única razón por la que valía hacerlo. ¿Así había terminado todo lo que había luchado, en nada? Unas intensas oleadas de odio le acometieron. No, eso no quedaría así... Aún tenía un propósito por el cual vivir, acabar uno a uno con los responsables... solo así la muerte de su hija no sería en vano.

En eso escucho unos pasos que se acercaban... lo más seguro era que sería una enfermera... o quizás sería él, esa persona que había hecho que su tortura de no poder despertar fuera aun mayor. Ese maldito cerdo... el sería el primero. Rápidamente se recostó otra vez en la cama y simulo estar estado de inconsciente. Escucho la puerta abrirse y al oír su voz, sus suposiciones se hicieron correctas.

- Hola pequeña, te he traído a un nuevo amigo para que te conozca, y prueba las delicias que escondes – dijo un joven hombre, con barba y una túnica de medibrujo, relamiéndose asquerosamente el labio. - Pásale güey, aquí esta lo que te prometí... Te aseguro que ella le puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, y ya no tendrás que conformarte con 'manuela'

- Oye güey, pues si esta bien buena, ya lárgate para que me la pueda coger a gusto – dijo un repugnante viejo que había entrado detrás de él, imaginándose ya todo lo que le haría.

- De eso nada, primero págame lo que acordamos

- Pero es mucho, no creo que lo valga...

- Te aseguro que ella vale cada galeón que pagues... es más, para que veas, si no te satisface te regreso tu dinero.

- ¿A poco? Pues bueno, ten los 20 galeones y ya vete.

- Bueno ya sabes, nada de darle golpes y mordiscos, porque la vienen a checar y luego es a mí a quien le reclaman, y también no te pongas a gritar como si nunca hubieras cogido güey, este es un hospital... Ah, ten esto, es vaselina, es que a veces esta bien seca, pa' que la lubriques. Solo es media hora güey, ya sabes.

- Si ya vete, que ya estoy bien caliente

El viejo se acerco hacia la joven, y se le había subido encima, sin duda lo que veía le gustaba, la paciente era muy bella y al estarla contemplando no se dio cuenta de que ella había abierto ya los ojos y en un rápido movimiento se le lanzo fieramente como un gato rabioso, directamente a la yugular, hincándole los dientes profundamente, matándolo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de emitir ningún sonido para pedir ayuda. Escupió rápidamente la sangre que le había entrado en la boca, con gran desagrado, y se preparo para recibir al otro tipejo. Aventó al tipo que tenía encima, con un poco de dificultad, hacia el suelo. Trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían y se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sobre el otro tipo. Se arrastro penosamente hacia la puerta, con gran esfuerzo de su parte y se asomo por la puerta. Al parecer no había nadie cerca, así que podría escapar... pero antes, acabaría lo que había empezado.

Poco rato después, se acercaba alegremente un despreciable tipo, para cerciorarse si su amigo ya había terminado, para seguirle el. Pensó que si había acabado, ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido y entro cínicamente al cuarto, para inmediatamente caer al suelo, adolorido, por el hechizo 'Desmaius' que le habían lanzado desde abajo, que aunque no le había dado de lleno, lo había dejado bastante atontado. Entonces sintió que alguien lo jalaba del cuello hacia la puerta, con fuerza, y le sorprendió quien era: era la paciente del cuarto y se encontraba cubierta de sangre. Miro hacia la cama y vio a su amigo, tendido en el suelo, aparentemente muerto. Eso lo lleno de horror y se angustió ante lo que lo esperaba. Ella había tomado su varita y tenía la de su amigo. Estaba indefenso. Ella lo coloco en la entrada del cuarto y empezó a golpearle la cabeza salvajemente.

- No, agh, suéltame, ay, ¿qué quieres?, agh, no, para, para – suplicaba patéticamente.

- ¿Dónde esta Tom? ¿Dónde esta Tom? Responde imbécil – pregunto con furia la joven.

- No sé de quien me hablas

- No mientas... ¿DONDE ESTA TOM?

- No lo sé, ya te dije, agh, para, ya no me golpeees

- No, sigamos, al fin que tú solo vienes a coger, imbécil – dijo ella recordando que ya en otras ocasiones había abusado de ella.

- Noo, yo, no... agh, no – dio un gran grito de dolor y se quedo totalmente callado después.

Había quedado inconsciente... ¿o muerto? La verdad no le importaba. Rápidamente lo desnudo y se puso su túnica para hacerse pasar por un medibrujo, para salir de una vez por todas de aquel lugar. El problema es que no veía como podía hacerlo, con la inmovilidad de sus piernas, y se encontraba bastante débil, mental y físicamente debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente. ¿Qué haría? Al instante vio una solución, tenía la varita de aquel medibrujo, intento hacer algo aunque no estaba segura de si funcionaría dadas sus condiciones... Tomo la varita y rápidamente trato de reunir las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban y concentrándose fuertemente, trato de visualizar un lugar que estuviera alejado de ahí... Casi al instante sintió aquella conocida sensación de libertad, que le daba cuando trataba de aparecerse y sintió irse... al instante percibió que estaba en otro sitio, y abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver donde se encontraba, pero se llevo una gran decepción. Se encontraba en la cama vacía de alguna habitación privada del hospital, posiblemente no muy lejos de donde se había encontrado anteriormente. Maldijo por lo bajo su mala condición, pero inmediatamente oyó pasos que se acercaban, lo cual la puso en alerta... ¿Qué haría? ¿Tendría que acabar con alguien más? Pero antes de que pudiera contestarse aquella pregunta, se oyó que abrían la puerta y por ella entraba una curandera. La miro detenidamente unos instantes y luego con una sonrisa le dijo:

- Disculpe, no creí que hubiera nadie aquí, doctora. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – dijo al verla con tenía un uniforme, confundiéndola y notando que estaba en lo que parecía ser un apuro.

- No gracias, estoy bien – le contesto ella sumamente aliviada de que el disfraz hubiera funcionado. Pero en ese instante resonó en el pasillo un espantoso grito y apareció en la puerta una curandera que venía corriendo, bastante agitada y con una cara de horror, por haber visto algo muy impactante.

- Susan, por favor ven rápido. Encontré algo espantoso en la habitación 13. Al parecer han asesinado a un hombre y un medibrujo se encuentra también ahí inconsciente.

La curandera salió corriendo rápidamente para prestar ayuda en esa situación, pero la chica se quedo muy preocupada. Ya habían descubierto lo que había hecho en su cuarto... tenía que salir inmediatamente de aquel lugar o la atraparían y ella no podía quedarse más ahí... tenía que lograr su objetivo. Volvió en ese instante a tratar de concentrarse, lo cual era muy difícil debido al gran ajetreo que ocurría allá fuera, donde estaban tratando de encontrar al culpable del asesinato. Volvió a reunir las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía en su maltrecho cuerpo y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ello, procedió a volver a intentar desaparecerse de ahí. Lo que no sabia era que en aquel edificio operaba un fuerte hechizo de antidesaparición, lo que hacía que lo que estaba intentando fuera casi imposible de realizar. Pero no para ella, quien había superado algún tiempo atrás cosas más poderosas que aquello. Así al fin pudo concentrar sus energías para dirigirse a algún otro lugar, y sintió la conocida sensación. En ese preciso instante, la curandera que había entrado anteriormente volvía a hacerlo, para preguntarle a la medibruja si sabía algo sobre lo que había ocurrido unas habitaciones más allá, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla, dejándola muy extrañada, y sospechando... ¿acaso había sido ella la causante?

Por fin sintió la joven que ahora si se encontraba en otro lugar. Al abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba al pie de un gran haya en un pequeño parque, el cual no reconocía. No sabía que tan lejos se encontraba. Suspiro aliviada por fin, había logrado escapar... Ahora solo faltaba que lograra ponerse al fin de pie, pero no le respondía ni un solo músculo de sus piernas. Se alegro de que ya fuera muy noche, así no tendría nadie que la molestará en lo que sería una fatigosa y dura tarea, pero que tendría que hacer. Otra vez, con todas sus fuerzas se concentro fuertemente en el pensamiento de lograr mover el dedo pequeño de su pie izquierdo. No parecía estar dando resultado, pero aún así no desistió. Por más duro que fuera su propósito, ella lo lograría se dijo y al fin vio que torpemente su dedo se empezaba a mover. Ella sonrió satisfecha y pensó en lo que iba a hacer de de ahora en adelante, después de todo el tiempo perdido... Solo una cosa le quedo clara, si había quedado viva era solo por una cosa: venganza... por vengar la muerte de su hija que no había podido nacer... una pobre víctima inocente... y también porque le hubieran arrebatado a la única cosa que le pertenecía, lo único que había anhelado toda su vida. Lágrimas de furia salieron de sus ojos. Se pregunto con quien empezaría, ya que sin duda Tom era su objetivo final y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría encontrarse... La respuesta le vino a la mente. La primera sería la que era más fácil de encontrar, aunque no por ello la cosa sería más fácil. Y es que siendo quien era, sin duda no era muy fácil ocultarse. Mataría a la reina del crimen en Japón, una de las más despiadadas asesinas del Lord, la llamada "boca de algodón"... La mortífera Cho Chang...


End file.
